Tears of the sun
by MiszTwilightObsessed
Summary: AU Twilight as black people in reverse roles funny funny


**Tears of the Sun**

**Draft 2**

**Book 1**

**Written by:**

**Hibah Chantice Natalia Cantave**

**Started on:**

**June 6, 2007**

**Chapter 1**

**Hidden Affairs**

I WAS AMBIVALENT OF WHAT I SHOULD BE FEELING FOR the last two weeks of my junior year. I was euphoric at the thought of summer and getting away from all the guys that chased me and my girls.

The only guy I truly wanted to chase me was Devonte Thomas, who I had been secretly chasing since I was 13. He was adopted from some place in Louisiana, he was always so quite. No one really knew what he was about and I liked it like that. Three years ago I tried to tell him of my secret (major mistake). I wrote him a long dramatic heartfelt poem.

_Forever I'll Wait. I sometimes feel my heart will burst from wanting you so much. I can't explain in words how I long to feel your touch. There is no way I can convey this emptiness inside. That seems to tear my soul to shreds as time swiftly goes by. If I could merely hold you near for just a little while. If I could simply talk with you or only see you smile. To have you look into my eyes and wait to hear you say something that would help me to take this pain away. If I have to wait forever I guess that's what I'll do, for me it would worth it to finally be with you._

My best friends, the twins Naomi and Daniella were supposed to slip it into his locker, but somehow switched it and gave it to Rebecca, the school slut. She decided to make a competition out of who could get him first, of course he chose her, that slut. Devonte never found out about the poem or that I liked him, which is very surprising considering all the hints that I dropped.

Eventually I became depressed, my gurls tried to do everything to bring me out of it. Daniella said "Gurl be friends wit him, till he realizes what an idiot he was for not noticing you sooner, he will come around." And ever since I replay those same words in my head over and over again. Yet three years later at 17, I still hold on to the hope that Devonte will fall in love with plain old, smart, and caring Zyeisha Natalia Mason (me).

"Zyeisha, Zy-Zy…Zy," Naomi called snapping me out of my daydream. "What?!"

"You're doing it again; he isn't worth all that effort you put into

Him, you'd think by now h-," she stopped as he walked up to our table. We all stared blankly as he made a straight line towards me. "Hey watzup, Zy! Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to go to… the Summer Summit with me," he paused as if he was debating whether to go on or not. "After the dance we're all going to Paradise, do you want to come." I thought I was dreaming as he smiled his intoxicating jagged grin. I never had seen him struggle for words before, it made him seem so human, not idealistic or perfect like I portrayed him in my poems and dreams.

Before the smallest coherent response could escape my lips Naomi interjected, "She says yes, Call her tonight, her number is 121-2332. We'll meet you with the rest of the guys. Oh and her favorite flowers are Sunflowers and Gerbeir daisies. Oh and don't get mobbed by her little sisters. Bye-Bye," she ordered shooing him off. He looked at little confused at first, but after shooting him an apologetic look he scurried off.

"What the hell was that, he asked me out, not you, you're not my P.R., Naomi." "Wow, chill out Zy she was just trying to help. Everyone can't take anymore of the: I love Devonte poems or your depressive moping," Kirah said on Naomi's behalf. I knew Naomi was doing this for my own good, but it still cut me deep know I interrupted there lives that much. "Thought y'all liked my poetry, said it was deep and shit like that," I said defensively "Well it's kind of getting old, no offense," Aniya said taking a sip of her Sprite. "Take the chance, Rebecca and Mya might try something ag-," just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch "-Bye see you later," Kaye shouted as she left our table.

Quickly gathering my stuff I left the cafeteria.

Running towards my locker I ran into Devonte again. Trying to ignore him I put in my combination. "Zyeisha I know Naomi said all that for you, but I was wondering if you actually wanted to go or were you going along because of your friends." Before I could speak coherently my legs got really heavy, it suddenly became hard to breathe, and my mind went blank and black.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I," suddenly I heard a lyrical chuckle.

"Um, you fainted when I asked you out again."

"Ah, that was real?"

"Zy, I'm going to take that as a yes….so six like Naomi said. Do you really want me to get you flowers?"

"No flowers. Call me later, okay," I said walking out of the nurse's office. Mrs. Barton's office was always full so no one even noticed me leave, she also knew me well enough to assume it was one of my regular faint spells, asthma or allergies. Whenever I got really emotional or stressed I would faint, it made being me hard. When I was in elementary school kids would call me names like "Drop dead Zymbie" and other things that are to painful to remember, it felt like crap always be teased and tormented.

"You should tell her you're leaving."

"Pluh-lease, she knows, it happens all the time," instantaneously I regretted what I had said; I didn't need him looking at me like a freak. "You always faint? Why," he asked incredulously. I inhaled deeply and quickly started searching for a distraction, before the silence could even get awkward I saw my home-boy, Paul. He waved. "Hey Paul," I hollered from across the corridor. I ran up to him with Devonte slowly lagging behind. "Zyeisha where you been ma, I haven't seen you in a minute," he chimed. "Yeah, I've been busy."

"So did you win that poetry contest?"

"Does third place count," I joked.

"That's cool, third. So how much did you win." Everything Paul and I talked about was easy and free flowing, it felt wonderful being able to talk freely again. "200 dollars, a Barnes and Nobles gift card and a 5,000 dollar scholarship to a writing this Journalism College up in NY, but college is only a year away for me and I'm really scared, it's so stressful," I admitted shyly. "So how's the restaurant doing, I heard your looking for help, need a smart charming waiter," he playfully joked. "Yeah sure bring a résumé we'll be set. Just come by later, we gotta go Ms. Montez is gonna kill us, bye Paul." I shouted over my shoulder ignoring Devonte's penetrating stare and running as if followed me to Spanish class.

Spanish was my easiest class; I already spoke it fluently and could read and write it. Usually I was the teacher's assistant and in that I spent must of my time trying to help Devonte get an A, which might I add was nearly next to impossible. Throughout the whole class period Devonte and I sat in silence until the final bell rang. "So what time should I call you, Zyeisha," he asked in an unsure shaken voice. "Like after 9, really have to go, I to be home before my little sisters get home from school. Bye, talk to you later," I said running to Kirah's car.

While in Kirah's car, I tried to take my mind off my most recent day of high school by concentrating on the loud hip-hop blasting from the vibrating speakers of her magenta 2008 Mustang GT. She got the car from her mom as a peace offering, when Kirah was two her mom walked out on her and her dad. We really don't ask questions about it, but every few years her mom pops up trying to make amends and year after year we're that shoulder she cries on.

After getting out I picked Renee, Andrea, and Saaphyri up from the bus stop. Quickly I started making dinner, I knew right after dinner everyone would be their separate ways. Ayesha the second oldest and her best friends Jalisa and Chantel were having this huge sleepover at Jalisa's house with all the freshmen girls it seemed. My mom and dad were going to Orlando with the three little girls and Brian was going over Paul's house to be with Frankie and Martin, Paul's younger brothers.

"Ring-ring-bop," my phone buzzed. "Watzup talk to me."

"Hey, Zy can we come over?"

"Um, who's we?"

"Me, the twins, Aniya, and Kirah"

"Why are you on Kirah's phone?"

"This is like four way calling. So can we come, yes or no?"

"All y'all, fine … call me later. My mom is leaving with everyone to Orlando. Then Paul is coming over to pick-up Brian. I'll call you when she's about ready to leave okay. Yeah and bring food, y'all aren't coming here and eating me out of house and home," I warned.

Paul, Martin, and Frankie had just arrived when my mom left. "Hey are you guys hungry," I offered. "Naw, my aunt forced us to eat weird Chinese stuff, so we're stuffed." It was extremely cute whenever Paul apologized and complained. "Okay Brian, go get your stuff and get in Paul's car," he took his friends with him obeying my command. "Paul can you hand me those dishes," I asked filling the sink with soap and water. "So I heard Devonte asked you to the Summit." Why did Kaye's mouth have to be so big, why, why… WHY!? "I'm not really sure what happened exactly. Why don't you ask him, I was totally out of it," If only he knew how true that was. "How the hell don't you know if someone asked you out, Zy?" He sounded annoyed, which struck me as odd. I ignored him and went back to my slave labor.

Out of nowhere I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist, he spun me around. Then gently his soft warm angelic lips caressed mine. I kept shouting to myself "Make him stop. He's your fucking best friend." While at the same time I wished it would never end.

His hands made their way up my thighs to my breasts and into my hair. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue slid across my bottom lip, which was all it took for me to loose what little restraint I had. I brought my arms up and cradled the back of his neck with my hands as I opened my mouth, allowing his entrance.

He moved his kisses to my collar bone then to the base of my neck directly below my ear and back to my lips. I still couldn't believe what a turn the evening had taken, such a drastic turn this was from what I originally imagined. My mind was reeling, pleasure blocking out every coherent thought.

His lips pulled apart for a moment, still centimeters away from mine. I don't know what he was thinking in that moment but I would have given anything to find out. I hadn't even had the chance to finish that thought before his lips were on me again, welding us together. His hands snaked themselves around my waist as he moved closer. He made a sound low in his throat, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

My head was spinning and I had no idea how I was managing to breathe. We broke apart gasping for air, only to realize my 5 nosy ass best friends were standing behind us with their jaws hanging on the floor.

"Oh shit, bye." Paul howled as he sprinted out the kitchen and jetting to the doorway of freedom. "Bye," I whispered as I stumbled my way to the staircase. "Zy wait, hold up," they shouted as I fumbled, stumbled, tripped, and, nearly killed myself up the stairs. As my head spun from confusion I flung myself on the bed, my door opened and everyone took their places as I waited to be interrogated.

"Zy what happened? I thought you were in love with Devonte, he said y'all were going to the dance. And now we walk in on you and Paul. Paul of all people, he's your fucking best friend, you've known him since you were four and plus he's younger than you." One year and a month wasn't that much was it really that big of a deal? "What, by like a year, it's not that bad." Defending Paul felt like defending _Hitler_ in World War II, it was nearly impossible. "Zy that's more like dog years and how you gonna do my lil sis like that. You know Chantel has been going with him since 6th grade and she thinks he's the one, I don't like it, but what can I do. I'm not letting you hurt her like that," Aniya scolded. Chantel was in love with Paul, I wasn't gonna take him from her; I knew far too well how it felt. "Aniya I ain't like that. I couldn't hurt someone the same way I was." It was easier to convince Aniya than myself.

How could my simple boring life turn into such a complicated mess? Why did the guy I was secretly in love with for three years, pick today to ask me out. And on top of that my best friend picks today of all days to play tongue wrestling with me in my kitchen. Oh and don't forget that my 5 gossip-obsessed friends walked in on it. In less than 6 hours had turned into the one thing I hated most in this world, a SLUT.

Until tonight my life was pretty dull, there was the occasional party and maybe someone gossip, but that was it. The events that happened tonight were the biggest since 9th grade, when Devin wrote this very nasty letter to Aniya and her parents found out. Tyrae beat his little perverted ass up and down the street. Aniya despised him from the bottom of her heart; all of us felt he was childish and immature. Devin was somehow intrigued by that, which is probably the only reason he was still after her. This retarded chase had been going on since about a year and a half ago. I glanced over to my clock; it was about 10:30pm when my phone rang. "Watzup talk to me."

"Hi Zy, you said to call you?"

"Ooh, hey Devonte," all my girls immediately silenced and stared like owls.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing, jus-, what's that noise?"

"I'm just walking up your driveway, that's all."

"Wha- why are you walking up my driveway, this late? Who's making all that noise out there," I asked running down 3 flights of stairs as the door bell rang. Everyone followed me as I swung open the front door.

Devin, Devonte, Deandre, Deonte, Markes, Markus, Jaron, Leon, and Malik barged right in my 3-story, 5 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathroom house with ease. They quickly ran towards the kitchen and dropped a stack of paper cups and plates on the counter along with 9 boxes of pizza before I could even ask. "What's all this, who invited y'all," I shouted as everyone stared at Kaye. "K-aye," I shouted with frustration. "Wait up, chill out Zy we brought you ladies some food, y'all should be grateful that you have our company," Devin chided as if he were king of the world and swung his arm around Aniya. "Fine, y'all can stay but only for a little while, okay," I said giving up. Everyone scuttled back into the living room. Devonte and I started serving the food when my phone rang, again. "Watzup, talk to me."

"Zy, I'm really sorry about what happened-"

"Oh."

"-earlier tonight. Zy can you ever forgive me, I'm so sorry I really don't know what came over me. I….. I just…just," he said in a panicked frenzy. "Its okay Paul "- Devonte immediately stiffen at my side when I said his name-"just calm down," I said in a soothing voice. "I completely forgive you, Paul, but we need to talk, Okay."

"Tomorrow at the skating rink, Chantel, Aniya, and the twins have work, so I'll see you then," he said a bit more relieved.

"See you there, Pow-ul," I giggled into the phone.

"Bye Zy-keisha. Love you," he said hanging up the phone.

Oh my god this was bad, was he in love with me or was it just friendship? I could never love Paul that way or could I? They say that friendships make the best relationships. No, that could never be, he's the one I used to eat dirt with, the one that I would feed half eaten cookies to when we were toddlers. Okay Zy it's not that bad, it's not like he kissed you, oh yeah I forgot.

"What was that about," Devonte pondered innocently.

"Cocas de la Vida," The Problems of Life I sighed. He looked at me as if I had grown another head, then I realized I was speaking in Spanish. "Oh nothing, he just needed some advice, that's all," I lied. He looked like he was trying to tell if I was lying, I distracted him by calling everyone to eat. After grabbing their food everyone went back into the living room to watch The Hills Have Eyes 2, which is extremely disgusting might I add.

All the guys had victorious grins when the movie was over, they managed to make us scream and comfort us in a 2 hour period. It sicken me that they actually succeed in what I thought was a frivolous attempt to seduce my gurls.

After the little fright fest the guys decided to play spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare, I know totally 6th grade, right. While Devonte was helping me cleanup the living room everyone formed a circle around my coffee table. "Come on Zy play wit us, please," Daniella begged and patted the empty space next to her. "I got to finish cleaning up this mess," I said brushing her off. It was my plan from the beginning to ditch whatever cheap middle school game they decided to play, by cleaning. "Oh don't tell me you have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder," Deandre asked in mock horror. I rolled my eyes to the sky (well technically the ceiling) and went back towards where Devonte was waiting, near the kitchen.

About halfway there I ran into the Devonte and dropped a cup, which broke into about a million pieces. "Oh I'm sorry," he said helping me pickup the broken shards of glass. Looking up our eyes met, and then an unearthly force pulled us closer together until our lips locked. His lips were smooth and stiff, they had a perfect silky texture but they were hard, like he was tense. Suddenly out of the corner on my I saw movement, I broke away this time not only to see 5 nosy ass people, but an additional 7. The comments ranged from "Go Zy" to "2, wow I can't top that."

Instinctively I made a dash for the stairs and to my room. Slamming my bedroom door and taking a deep breath as I slid down the door onto the floor. Inhaling deeply, I recomposed myself getting ready for a hot shower. Grabbing a pair of gray Capri's and a gray tank top I turned on the faucet and let the warm water cleanse every crevasse of my mind and body. The water washed away the guilt and frustration of kissing two guys in the same night, one was my best friend, and the other I'd been crushing on for almost 3 years now. How could I turn into a slut in just a few hours?

After getting dressed I heard a knock on my door, "Who is it?"

"It's Aniya, Zy. Open up," I quickly ran and opened the door. "Did you actually think you could leave me down there with Devin, by myself? This has been going on for way to long; I need to get rid on him for good," she vented in frustration. "Remember my uncle Brian, he knows people. We could put a hit out on him," I joked. "I'm serious, but not that serious. I really can't shake him, he just won't quit," Aniya fumed. "Okay, you're gonna have to tell him off in front of all his friends, preferably in a public setting," I offered helplessly. "So like tomorrow we can have dinner at your place, cuz like everyone is gonna be there. This just might work, I love you so much Zy, thanks," she said shutting the door and leaving. "No problem," I muttered, contemplating my dilemma.

Knock, knock I heard again at the door, I automatically assumed it was Aniya. "Come in," I shouted, only to see Devonte walk through the door. I was completely caught off guard, "Oh, h-ha-hey," I stuttered awkwardly. "Soooooooooo … watzup," I said as he glanced around my room.

"Umm I was kind of here to apologize about earlier, I was out of line."

"It's okay, it kind of my fault too. So why are you up here?"

"They dared me to bring you down there," he said as if something like this happened everyday.

"Okay let's go then," I said halfheartedly trying to help him out.

**Chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare**

"OKAY IF YOU DON'T DO THE DARE, you're stripping and running across Zy's front lawn, naked and if you don't answer Truth you're doing a Dare. Okay everyone got the rules," we all nodded as Kirah dished out the well known rules. I know Truth or Dare was a death sentence, nothing ever came from this game, it wasn't even a game more like a torture device. In 9th grade a senior girl killed herself; rumor had it that it was after a Truth or Dare session went bad.

Devonte fidgeted at my right side, I could tell he dreaded the thought of this godforsaken game as much as I did, if not more. In an effort to try to comfort him I gently reached for his hand, the gesture made me feel like a 5 year old holding hands with her friend that just fell off the monkey bars. He began to be less tense, so I guess it helped, it still felt childish.

In a kind gesture Kirah handed me the half empty bottle of Pepsi, "Zy it's your house, you go first." I kind of liked the idea of putting someone through torture for a few minutes. "_No, bad Zy, don't be evil,_"I thought inwardly. Recovering from my evil thoughts I span the bottle, as it span everyone's face filled with horror as it pasted them. Finally it landed on Naomi; I decided to get a little pay back for what she did at lunch. "Truth or dare Naomi," I asked in a mocking voice. Horror spread over her features as she deliberated the ultimate decision. "Dare," she said in a meek voice. I giggled in evil glee as I thought about my question. "Naomi I dare you to kiss Markes non-stop for 2 minutes," I cackled. "B-but?" "B-but, nothing. Unless you _want_ to go strip on the lawn," I asked mockingly.

Naomi got up and sat on the sofa and called for Markes to follow. He timidly sat frozen next to her as she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his lightly as he put his hands on her shoulders and slid them to her lower back.

In her effort to give us a show she straddled his waist forcefully grabbing the collar of his shirt to bring his body closer as she fervently placed her lips against his. Within a few seconds it became very heated, either Naomi or Markes panting sigh. At that point I had to look away; it was becoming a little bit too X-rated. I had to intervene or my best friend would be making a baby on my sofa in a matter of minutes.

"Okay 2 minutes is up, Naomi get up," I paused briefly get up off the floor


End file.
